Lips Of An Angel
by Secretlywritten
Summary: Kevin screwed up with the one person he truly loves, he had found someone else... but when she's not good enough anymore Kevin decides to move across the country and start fresh. He runs into that one person again the fire in his heart returns . Nobody could ever replace him...


-Kevin fucked up with the one person he truly loves, he had found someone else... but when she's not good enough anymore Kevin decides to move across the country and start fresh. He runs into that one person again the fire in his heart returns. Nobody could ever replace him...-

Kevin tossed and turned, but he finally accepted that sleep wasn't going to reach him. What was his life now? It was unhappy and full of doubt. This wasn't how his life was supposed to turn out. He was engaged, had a job, was liked by a lot of his friends. He should have been very happy with his life, that's what most guys dream of. As it turns out though, the person sleeping next to him was the pit of his problems. He looked at her sleeping face and looked down to the ground and guilt. He assumed that his feelings would die over time for the one person that stood in between her and him.

Kevin felt guilty for thinking about someone else, when he was currently with her. He quickly got up and went to the bathroom , he didn't want to wake her. he turned on the water and shucked the small amount of clothes he has left on his body. He didn't even wait for the water to warm up as he stepped in, and stood under the water closing his eyes and tilting his head towards the ceiling. Kevin had been taking a lot of showers lately, he had to get that person off his mind. Kevin always thought he'd end up with Nazz or some really pretty girl, but he realized that he wanted and needed someone else.

He had a fling with them in high school that never died in his mind, figured he just wasn't ready to move on yet. He knows if he's unsure he should just end it with her and leave, instead of leaving her with the impression that he was happy. He wasn't happy, and hasn't been for a very long time. Kevin had never been so unhappy in his life, and it was dragging him down physically and mentally. He spent an hour in the water thinking what could happen , he knew if he waited until they got married it would be harder to leave. He needed to get out of there , he needed to get out of that situation. Kevin needed to leave, and distance himself from this life. Kevin needed to start fresh, somewhere where he could think with a clear mind.

Something inside Kevin just snapped, he got out of the shower, got dressed, and started packing his bags. In the midst of everything she got up, stared at Kevin with confusion. "What are you doing? Why are you packing?" she asked him, Kevin froze. " Abby I can't do this anymore, I'm lying to you... I'm lying about us... I need you to be happy, and that can't be with me. You're a great girl , someone else deserves you." he didn't have to look at her to see the hurt on her face, but he couldn't do this to her anymore. "Why didn't you think of this when you asked me to marry you!" her tone dug like daggers in his already sensitive mind. "You're going to leave me now after all we've been through?" he could hear first start to cry, it broke him inside... This was the messy part of breakups.

"You are a distraction Abby! At first it was the physical attraction that brought me to you, but then your loyalness made me stay... I can't be loyal to you like you are to me! You deserve someone who will be loyal to you... I'm sorry I wasted your time, but I can't be happy just wondering what if..." that's when it clicked in her head , she knew why he was leaving now.

" It's him isn't it?! You're still thinking about him! You guys broke up 6 years ago! Don't let it ruin all the stuff we've worked for..." she was grasping at straws now and he knew it. It wasn't hard to realize that she was scared , she didn't want to lose him. "What does he have that I don't?!" Tears were rolling down her face. "My heart..." with that Kevin left, he knew she'd hate him. But he saved them the trouble of finding out that later.

He drove down the road tears rolling down his face, never moved on from him. "I'm sorry Abby..." he turned on the radio the song that came on was too coincidental for this moment.

Honey, why are you calling me so late?

It's kinda hard to talk right now

Honey, why are you crying, is everything okay?

I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

Well, my girl's in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words - it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye

But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight

And, yes, I've dreamt of you too

And does he know you're talking to me?

Will it start a fight?

No, I don't think she has a clue

Well, my girl's in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words - it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye

But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words - it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye

But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

(And I never wanna say goodbye)

But, girl, you make it so hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

Honey, why are you calling me so late?

"Edd I miss you..." he was going to try to be by himself for now.

To be continued

-:'( poor Kevin! Will he be okay? Find out next chapter!-


End file.
